


Legacy

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings





	Legacy

After Starkiller base was destroyed Kylo noticed a lot of differences in his omega. He tended to sleep less and work longer. It was as if Hux could not handle that he had lost his legacy. He had worked on Starkiller base since he had risen in the ranks. It was the pinnacle of his achievement.

Despite Kylo’s worry, their relationship didn’t cool like he feared, instead Hux clung to it as something positive that he still had. Hux poured that intensity that he had into being with Kylo, bringing a heat to their relationship that reminded Kylo of the beam of sunlight that had once poured out of Starkiller base.

Sometimes when Hux was up late he would curl in Kylo’s arms and enjoy Kylo lapping at his neck while he kept his mind busy. After Hux would put away his pads and ride him until they were both limp from exhaustion.

It was never enough though, and typical to Hux he needed more. For once Hux asked to be bonded, and once the feelings through their bond settled, Hux again asked for more.

“Give me a new legacy.”

First, he had said those works months before when he had gone off his suppressants, and then he groaned them again under Kylo, pushing back into each hard thrust.

The heat was intense for both of them, neither having experienced one before from either side. Kylo was drunk on Hux’s scent, and he couldn’t stop touching and smelling and kissing him. It was addicting, and every touch just made him want Hux more.

Hux seemed just as needy, moving with him enough that sweat was rolling down his back. Their bond was humming with it, he could feel Hux’s thoughts down to his bones. Mine. The words felt like they were painted on Kylo’s skin as he thrust into Hux.

There was an intensity to their need, and it wasn’t long before he felt his omega orgasming around his knot and milking him of his own. He clung to Hux as he filled him, nuzzling his back to take in the taste of his sweat and the smell of his body.

Hux had never been so desperate under him, writhing on his knot. Kylo let his weight press down on him, kissing every inch of skin he could get at.

Deep down he knew that together they would make a new legacy, and this time they would never let anyone else get in their way.


End file.
